1. Technical Field The present disclosure relates to an elect ionic device to which measures for reducing influence by electro-static discharge (ESD) is applied.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally; electro-static discharge has been a big factor causing an operational defect of an apparatus and disconnection of a network, and proper ESD measures have been required of manufacturers of an electronic device in device design.
As the ESD measures, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H04-157799 has disclosed a constitution that relates to a structure of a housing to contain an electric appliance circuit, an electric device and the like, in which in a housing made of a low-resistance conductor connected to a frame earth, a surface of the housing is formed of a high-resistance conductor, an insulator is sandwiched between the high-resistance conductor and the low-resistance conductor in an inner surface. and the high-resistance conductor is connected to the frame earth.